Rose War
by Saint Cross
Summary: Kurama's grandpa gives him a book that may be the sign to the beginning of the end and when the Demon Lord Hiei arrives, matters only get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_Have you ever wondered why roses are the sign of love and romance? Why not let it be any other flower? There's something about this flower that sets it apart from all the rest. Not that its beauty never stops amazing us. But what it holds inside is the real key. If you've ever picked a rose and its glistening soft petals, wondering whether or not your certain someone loves you then you know that fate is coating the rose. Whether or not you said yes or no on the first petal and depending on how many petals were on the flower relies on the outcome. When every last petal falls, this love flower sends what's left of itself to the darkest pits of Hell, letting the demons in dormant consume its power. With that little energy, they use it to take one step closer to freedom and unlocking the path from the demon world to the human one. So that they may live to set foot on this peaceful land once again . . . _

Rose War History (unknown origins)

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**

"You know, with one flower plucked, another angel falls and another demon arises." An old man said as he walked over to a boy holding a plucked rose in his hand. His long and white beard fell over his chest and covered nearly his whole stomach. He was wearing a dark green robe with yellow cuffs that had dazzling moon designs imbedded inside of the yellow edges. He was a bald man and had slit eyes. His wrinkled and droopy skin showed that he was in his mid eighty's.

The boy whipped his head around to face the older man. His hair was a fiery crimson red and very frizzy. His eyes were a deep and dark jade. He wore a white silken shirt and a pair of white pants to match. His glistening eyes showed that he was at least fourteen years of age. "Doesn't matter." Said the boy as he tossed what was left of the flower aside.

"Kurama, this is serious. You are aware of the legend and know that there are very few roses left after the 'Big Bang' with America a few years ago. It ruined the entire rose population after they dropped their bombs on us. It killed almost every single rose and the Demon Lord is getting closer to his goal. I'm surprised you actually found one." The elder man picked up the dead, plucked rose and felt its powers slowly dissolving.

Kurama just shrugged. He knew that everything the old man was telling him was just a story. "You don't actually believe that do you, Grandpa?" he asked, looking over at the old man as he sat the flower down and buried it beneath the rotten soil.

The man shot a serious glance over to face Kurama. "Yes actually, I do. And you should too because you will be the one to awake them and the Demon Lord will be the one to destroy them."

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asked curiously. He tugged his feet into a lotus style position to sit.

"Because, you're the one who started to pluck those flowers at age four." Kurama's grandpa said with a laugh. He ruffled the boy's hair and it made him growl. "Seriously boy, you have the power to control plants but you just don't realize it yet."

"Really grandpa. Let's think realistic." He said with a deep sigh. He had heard this several times and in his young mind, it was getting a little old.

"You may not believe it now. But just you wait and see." The elder man turned around and started to walk off. "The fate of the world will be in your hands."

_The fate of the world? _The boy asked in the back of his mind. He looked down at his open hands then closed them tightly into fists. _In my hands . . . ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Nightmare from Hell**

"Awe, Kurama! You're moving away?" a boy called out as he looked over at Kurama with a pitiful look on his face. He had ebony slicked and greased back hair that went a little past his shoulders with chocolate brown kid-like eyes. He was wearing a black tight shirt that showed his muscular body with a long sleeved white shirt that was unbuttoned. He wore blue-jean boot-cut pants along with tennis shoes.

The sun was barely out and was about to trade places with the moon. The cool breeze filled the air along with the salty sea water. The tide was low for the early morning boat to easily sway on. The boat looked old from the way the moss grew on the wood. The windows were black and dark–just begging to be cleaned.

"Yes, but only for a while, Yusuke. I'm needed down in Izu." He said with a smile to cheer him up. He had received a letter from his grandpa saying that something bad had happened.

"Take care, okay Kurama? And come back soon!" he said with a wave as his friend picked up his luggage and stepped shakily onto the swaying boat.

"I will. Tell everyone good-byes for me and tell them to wish me the best of luck!" he called and waved back to him.

Once the boat had started taking off and he and Yusuke were finished saying their parting good-byes, he started to shove his way through the crowd full of rich and poor people. It had been seven years now–seven long years. He hadn't changed much except his hair had grown longer. He had recently taken up the job as a World History teacher at YamaFugi Junior High–a place full of delinquents. Regardless to that, Kurama had gotten by fine by getting a little feisty every now and then.

For the past couple of days, the skies had grown gray and the nights had started earlier than usual and lasted longer. It wasn't daylight-saving time so it made Kurama curious as to what was happening.

Kurama laid down on his readied up luxury bed, not bothering with his supplies. The room was very basic and not high class. A normal twin bed was up against a small window to peek out of and a night stand was next to it with a lamp on its top. The lights of the bed were dim–very dim. The boy drew a deep long breath, wondering what had been going on in the past few days. But the small light tap from the clock in the corner of the room took his mind away from reality and slowly began to drag him into a deep world of sleep. His eyes flickered a few times as they fought to stay open and awake. In the end, sleep won and took him.

As his eyes closed, an image of a dark figure appeared in front of him. The shadow's fiery red eyes glowed in the dark, along with its ivory sharp fangs that fell over its bottom lip. It had its long nails stretched out and ready to attack its prey. Before he knew it, the shadow jumped at him with a deep demonic and hungry growl.

The boy jerked his eyes open with a small gasp as he sat up hastily. A cold rush of sweat was covering his face and his breathing rate had increased dramatically.

"What in Hell's name was that . . . ?" he thought allowed. Never having dreams such as these before had made him wonder why he was having them now.

The boat gave off a loud how from its whistle to signal that it had docked and was ready for its boarders to get off.

Kurama picked up his belongings and started to walk out. His mind was lingering on what he had dreamed last night. _Who was that and why was it in my dreams?_


End file.
